Quelques mésaventures pour les Vocaloid
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Vivre avec les Vocaloid pouvait aussi bien être une bénédiction qu'une malédiction. Une chose était sûre : on ne s'ennuyait jamais avec eux, que cela soit pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Surtout pour le pire, selon Kaito.
1. OS

**Allez, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas écris sur Vocaloid donc faisons un petit OS ! J'hésitais beaucoup à baser cet OS sur une des chansons des Vocaloid (ne serait-ce que Blessed Messiah and the Tower of AI, qui est sans doute une de mes préférés avec Servant of Evil et Party x Party) et finalement j'ai décidé de juste prendre l'idée d'une « Villa des Vocaloid ».**

**Bien sûr, les Vocaloid ne m'appartiennent pas (je ne sais même pas à qui ça appartient), et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Quelques mésaventures pour les Vocaloid**

– Je suis rentré, dit Kaito en ouvrant la porte.

– GRAND-FRÈRE !

Sans surprise, deux petites têtes blondes arrivèrent à toute allure vers lui pour l'enlacer, manquant de le faire tomber. Heureusement, Kaito qui en avait assez d'avoir des bleus en tombant sans cesse, avait appris à réagir à cette démonstration d'affection si particulier et sut rester en équilibre alors que ses jambes se retrouvaient alourdis par le poids de deux enfants.

Alors qu'il tenta d'entrer dans la villa avec Rin et Len accrochés fermement chacun à une de ses jambes, il passa en revue les différentes raisons pouvant pousser les jeunes jumeaux à s'être réfugiés vers lui.

Il savait pertinemment que ces deux petits démons avaient une raison très particulière d'être si « affectueux » envers lui. Parce que oui, contrairement à ce que tout le monde semblait croire, Rin et Len n'avaient rien d'anges – même s'il était le seul à le remarquer. C'étaient des êtres démoniaques qui aimaient le faire souffrir avec des farces aussi imaginatives les unes que les autres. Le pire, c'était que Kaito ne parvenait pas à les détester pour ça. Non seulement parce que ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être rancunier mais également parce qu'il savait que ce serait une mauvaise idée de les réprimander. Tout simplement parce que s'ils étaient bouleversés, Rien et Len iraient se réfugier vers quelqu'un encore plus effrayant qu'eux : Meiko.

Meiko qui était certainement la Vocaloid la plus brutale d'entre eux, ainsi que la femme la plus violente que Kaito ait rencontré. Encore une fois, Kaito se considérait comme fou parce que bien que Meiko effrayait, il appréciait aussi comment elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds.

Franchement, sa vie au sein des Vocaloid était très dure – et non, il n'exagérait pas !

– Ah, Kaito ! Tu es rentré ?

Kaito gémit. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi les jumeaux s'étaient réfugiés vers lui. Une délicate odeur de nourriture remplissait le salon, venant tout droit de la cuisine. Cuisine de laquelle Miku venait de sortir, vêtue d'un tablier et d'une cuillère en bois.

Miku venait de faire la cuisine.

– _Que les Kami nous protègent… _pensa silencieusement Kaito.

Il se ressaisit et offrit un sourire tremblant à la jeune diva.

– S-salut Miku… T-tu as fait à manger ?

– Oui ! s'exclama joyeusement Miku. D'ailleurs ça tombe bien que tu sois là ! Meiko semble avoir disparu et Rin et Len sont apparemment intolérant aux légumes de ma ratatouille. Tu veux bien la goûter pour moi ?

Kaito se retenu de pleurer. Non, il ne voulait absolument pas la goûter et se retrouver aux urgences avec une maladie à l'estomac. Sauf qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait utiliser l'excuse des les jumeaux : trois personnes allergiques aux légumes allait être peu crédible. D'ailleurs comment cette excuse avait-elle fonctionné ? Ah, Miku était si naïve…

– D-d'accord…

– Merci Kaito !

Il se retrouva ainsi assis à la table à manger de la cuisine, en bout de table alors que Rin et Len étaient assis face à face et, que de l'autre bout, se trouvait Luka. Luka qui, semblerait-il, avait goûté le plat de Miku et n'en avait rien dit de mal.

Kaito n'en n'était même pas surpris. Luka était certainement la seule humaine à pouvoir supporter la nourriture de Miku. Kaito allait même jusqu'à supposer qu'elle n'était pas humaine. Parce que c'était impossible qu'un être humain ne finisse pas malade à force de manger la nourriture de Miku.

Enfin, d'une manière générale Luka était quelqu'un de très difficile à comprendre, surtout quand ça concernait Miku…

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand une assiette de ratatouille chaude fut posée devant lui.

– Bon appétit ! clama joyeusement Miku.

– Bonne appétit grand-frère ! répétèrent en cœur Rin et Len.

Kaito grinça des dents. Oh, qu'il les détestait en cet instant…

Il regarda son assiette et se remit à déprimer. Le plus dure était sans doute le fait qu'à première vue, cette ratatouille paraissait délicieuse. C'était comme ça avec les repas de Miku : ils avaient une bonne odeur et une bonne allure mais un goût déplorable. À ce rythme, Kaito irait même jusqu'à croire que c'était de la torture. Même s'il imaginait difficilement que Miku fasse ça volontairement : contrairement à Rin et Len qui étaient des démons sous leurs allures d'ange, Miku n'était vraiment que gentillesse et bonne intention.

– Ah, Kaito ! Tu es déjà rentré ?

Oh, les dieux le détestaient. Kaito en était à présent convaincu alors que Meiko entra dans la cuisine. Elle souriait, au grand drame de Kaito puisque cela signifiait tantôt qu'elle était vraiment heureuse de le voir tantôt qu'elle était énervée contre lui.

Les femmes étaient vraiment si compliquées…

– Qu'as-tu fais pour dîner, Miku ? demanda Meiko alors qu'elle s'assit à table, près des jumeaux.

– Une ratatouille, dit fièrement Miku en souriant. C'est la première fois que j'en fais. J'espère que ça sera bon. Tu veux goûter avant le dîner ?

– Euh… Non merci, déclina Meiko en se retenant de grimacer. C'est que…. euh…

Il n'y eut sans doute que Miku pour ne pas voir le regard réprobateur que lança Luka à Meiko, lui prévenant silencieusement de faire très attention aux mots qu'elle allait dire si elle ne voulait pas le regretter plus tard.

– Je n'ai pas très faim pour l'instant, prétexta Meiko. Puis je laisse à Kaito le plaisir de goûter ce plat avant nous !

Il fallut bien des efforts à Kaito pour ne pas la foudroyer du regard – sachant que cela ne rendrait que les choses pires qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

– Tu nous diras si ça a bon goût, ajouta innocemment Meiko en souriant.

Kaito serra les dents et fixa son assiette alors que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui.

Il déglutit, attrapant sa fourchette et goûta le plat.

. . .

– C'est bizarre que Kaito soit tombé malade… peut-être qu'il était lui aussi allergique à un des légumes de la ratatouille ?

– Hmm…

– J'espère qu'il s'en remettra…

– Hmm…

Miku se tut. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle jeta à Luka un regard inquiet.

– Luka ? Tu penses que la ratatouille était mauvaise ?

La chanteuse aux cheveux roses assise à côté d'elle sur le canapé se détourna de la télévision, et lui sourit.

– Bien sûr que non, Miku. Elle était très bonne.

Miku sourit à son tour. Si Luka disait que sa ratatouille était bonne, alors cela devait être vrai. Luka ne lui mentait jamais après tout.

Elle laissa donc ses craintes de côté et se replongea dans le film que les Vocaloid regardaient pendant que Kaito était allongé dans son lit, en train de se reposer. C'était d'ailleurs très dommage qu'il soit malade puisqu'ils regardaient _Frère des Ours,_ un de ses Disney favoris.

C'étaient Rin et Len qui avaient proposé de regarder un Disney mais les jumeaux étaient actuellement en train de somnoler par terre, dos au canapé. Du moins, Len semblait en train de dormir contre Rin, pendant que celle-ci restait droite, regardant attentivement le film même si elle baillait de temps en temps. Meiko avait proposé qu'ils allaient se coucher mais Rin avait frénétiquement secouer la tête. Même s'ils étaient fatigués, les jumeaux aimaient rester dans le salon aussi tard que possible, à regarder des films.

Miku n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi et lorsqu'elle avait demandé à Luka si celle-ci avait une idée, la chanteuse aux cheveux roses s'était contentée de hausser les épaules, évoquant le fait que cela devait aider les jumeaux à se sentir plus grand. Miku pouvait les comprendre, elle-même était la plus jeune du groupe après eux, là où Luka était plus vieille et Kaito et Meiko les aînés.

Miku elle-même commençait à se sentir fatiguée mais n'avait pas le courage de bouger pour monter les escaliers et rejoindre sa chambre à l'étage. À la place, elle s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé et, entre Luka et un oreiller, ferma momentanément les yeux.

Du moins, elle crut somnoler quelques secondes mais alors qu'elle sentait son esprit dériver, elle parvint à entendre quelques chuchotements.

– L-Len, Len ! Réveille-toi, c'est le moment où Kenaï va dire à Koda qu'il a tué sa mère !

– Rin, il faudrait peut-être laisser ton frère dormir.

– Mais…

Un gémissement se fit entendre.

– Rin… pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ?

Un sifflement les interrompu tous, alors que la douce mais ferme voix de Luka se fit entendre :

– Chut, Miku dort.

– Hein ? Miku dort ?

– Tu veux pas qu'on fasse pareil, Rin ?

– Ton frère a raison, Rin. Il commence à se faire tard.

– M-mais c'est bientôt la fin, Meiko. On peut regarder le film jusqu'au bout ? S'il-te-plaît ?

– Tu es sûre que c'est bientôt la fin ?

– Oui. Enfin je crois…

Un soupir retentit.

– Bon, d'accord. Mais après on va dormir.

– Ouais ! Merci grande-sœur !

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit au sujet de Miku qui dort ?

Suite aux paroles de Luka, le silence revint dans le salon. Miku, se sentant de nouveau partir, se blottit plus profondément contre l'étrange cousin étonnamment chaud avec la même odeur que le parfum de Luka et s'endormit.

. . .

Kaito ne savait pas quelle heure il était quand il reprit conscience. Il ne remarqua qu'une chose, un élément des plus importants : son estomac n'était plus noué. Il ne se sentait plus autant malade que tout à l'heure, ce qui était une découverte des plus agréables. En fait, il avait même faim, ce qui était très bon signe – tant qu'il ne se mettait pas à manger ce que cuisinait Miku.

Il sortit donc de son lit, à une heure très tardive dans la nuit comme lui fit remarquer son réveil, et quitta sa chambre à pas de loups. Il descendit les escaliers en tentant de ne pas tomber – il n'était pas tout à fait réveillé – et rejoignit la cuisine.

Il en ressortit avec du pain et du jambon, après avoir soigneusement évité l'assiette de ratatouille laissée par Miku dans le réfrigérateur. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil du salon, face à la télévision éteinte et s'apprêtait à l'allumer quand il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange : la télécommande avait disparu. Quand il la chercha du regard, il fut surpris de la voir à côté de Luka et Miku, endormies l'une contre l'autre dans des positions qui allaient sans doute leur donner un torticolis à leur réveil.

Kaito savait mieux que de les réveiller accidentellement et s'attirer les foudres de Luka. Il se leva donc aussi silencieusement que possible et, son assiette de pain et de jambon à la main, remonta les escaliers. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre quand un étrange bruit dans le couloir l'interrompit.

Cela ressemblait à des sanglots. Kaito fronça les sourcils et se dirigea instinctivement vers la chambre des jumeaux, sachant qu'ils étaient plus sujets aux cauchemars que les autres Vocaloid. Comme prévu, c'était de là que venaient les pleurs.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et fut accueillit par un spectacle des plus touchants. Meiko, assise sur le lit de Rin, berçait doucement la jeune fille fermement serrée contre elle pendant que Len était endormi sur ses jambes.

Kaito croisa le regard de Meiko et lui demanda en silence si elle avait besoin de son aide, ce à quoi Meiko sourit et secoua la tête. Il n'insista pas et ferma la porte.

Il retourna en souriant dans sa chambre. Voilà qu'il n'en voulait déjà plus à Meiko pour son manque de soutien concernant le plat de ratatouille de tout à l'heure. Ce qu'il venait de voir lui suffisait pour lui rappeler pourquoi il aimait tant cette femme, au combien cela pouvait être douloureux par moments.

Oui, c'était vraiment très spécial une colocation avec des Vocaloid…

* * *

**Pourquoi Frère des Ours me demanderez-vous ? Euh… parce que c'est également un de mes Disney préférés et que je suis à la montagne, donc j'y ai involontairement pensé. Y-a-t-il besoin de plus d'explication ?**


	2. Bonus

**Un petit OS bonus, parce que j'y ai pensé en écrivant l'OS précédant et que je voyais pas mal d'idées dessus mais pas assez pour faire un grand OS à part. Vous pouvez donc considérer ça comme… euh… un mini OS ? On va dire ça, ouais.**

* * *

**Bonus: Quelques mésaventures à la montagne**

L'un des nombreux avantages à être un groupe musical très connu, c'était l'argent. Tout simplement parce que cet argent permettait de faire des voyages pendant les quelques vacances dont les Vocaloid bénéficiaient dans leur emploi du temps très chargé.

Selon Kaito, ces vacances pourraient être paradisiaques à une exception près : être avec le reste des Vocaloid. Malheureusement il était très rare que les Vocaloid puissent voyager seuls, surtout si c'était leur maison de disques qui leur payait leurs vacances. Alors il n'avait pas trop eu le choix entre avoir des vacances peu paisibles avec les Vocaloid ou être dans le calme le plus complet mais sans voyage pour les vacances.

Tout en sachant que cela serait parfois long, Kaito prit la décision de partir en voyage avec les Vocaloid. Ils quittèrent ainsi la chaleur de Kyoto en été pour la fraîcheur des montagnes d'Hokkaido, dans des appartements de locations d'une station de ski. Bon, bien sûr ils ne pouvaient pas aller skier mais cela ne les empêchèrent pas de profiter d'une belle vue depuis leur balcon, sur la neige restante des hautes montagnes alentours.

Kaito était particulièrement friand de ce petit balcon parce que c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait être au calme le matin, avant que Rin, Len, Meiko et Miku ne soient levés et qu'un brouhaha infernale n'envahisse l'appartement déjà trop petit pour eux tous.

Seule Luka était debout aux mêmes heures que lui mais elle était si discrète que Kaito sursautait à chaque fois qu'il la croisait le matin, une tasse de café ou de thé en main. Leurs conversations n'étaient pas très développées : Luka ne lui adressait pratiquement jamais la parole le matin. En fait, on avait vite remarqué qu'elle aimait être tranquille le matin et tous s'accordaient à ne pas la déranger – sous risque de subir son courroux. À l'exception de Miku, mais Miku était la seule qui ne semblait pas agacer Luka…

Kaito embarqua donc une assiette de tartines grillées avec de la confiture et un chocolat chaud avant de se rendre sur le balcon, s'asseyant sur une chaise et profitant de la chaleur de la montagne. Il aimait particulièrement les endroits frais comme celui-ci parce que cela lui permettait de garder son écharpe – chose assez compliquée à Kyoto où il faisait bien plus chaud.

– Ah… qu'on est bien ici… souffla-t-il doucement en fermant les yeux, laissant le levé du soleil le réchauffer.

Il était bon de pouvoir profiter d'un peu de repos, loin de tout ce qui se rapprochait du travail – à l'exception de Miku qui chantait sous la douche, tout comme lui. Pas de chansons à préparer, pas d'interminables sessions d'enregistrement à faire, pas de supérieur agaçant sur son dos.

Rien. Juste la beauté de la montagne, l'air frais et le soleil qui berçaient son visage et le doux bruissement des sapins qui s'abaissaient sous le vent. De merveilleuses vacances en somme.

– Grande sœur ! Len m'embête !

– H-hein ? Ce n'est même pas vrai ! C'est Rin qui veut pas me laisser prendre ma douche avant elle alors qu'elle sait qu'elle prend bien plus de temps que moi.

Kaito gémit. Tant pis pour le calme…

Il soupira et jeta un coup d'œil vers l'intérieur où, dans le petit salon relié à la cuisine, Rin et Len agrippaient fermement Meiko, empêchant celle-ci de s'approcher du réfrigérateur. Assise à côté sur une table, Luka buvait tranquillement une chaude tasse de café, l'air ennuyée.

Meiko passa une main dans ses cheveux.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous battez pour aller dans la salle de bain alors que Miku l'occupe déjà…

Kaito grimaça, ayant presque de la peine pour les jumeaux. S'il y avait une personne qui prenait beaucoup de temps dans la salle de bain, c'était bien Miku. Sans doute à cause de ses cheveux. Déjà que Kaito ne comprenait pas comment Luka faisait pour coiffer aussi bien les siens, il ne voulait même pas imaginer comment Miku arrivait à avoir des cheveux aussi impeccables.

Rin et Len parurent embêtés l'espace d'une seconde, avant de sourire joyeusement.

– Dans ce cas, on veut un chocolat chaud ! dirent-ils en cœur.

Meiko rit et ébouriffa leurs cheveux.

– D'accord. Laissez-moi juste quelques instants et je vous prépare votre petit-déjeuner. Vous voulez des céréales avec, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils hochèrent frénétiquement la tête, à la grande satisfaction de Meiko qui fut libérer de leur emprise et put ainsi se mouvoir, allant cette fois vers un des placards en bois de la cuisine, dans lequel se trouvaient les fameuses céréales.

Puisqu'elle semblait avoir un parfait contrôle de la situation, Kaito s'apprêta à retourner s'asseoir dehors sur le balcon. Il fit volte-face et…

– Grand frère !

Kaito grimaça, priant les dieux de lui venir en aide alors qu'il se retourna, faisant face aux jumeaux.

– S-salut vous deux, bégaya-t-il maladroitement, tentant de donner l'impression qu'il venait d'arriver. Vous êtes déjà levés ? C'est… bien. Je suppose...

– Ah, Kaito ! s'exclama Meiko en le voyant. Tu tombes bien. Tu peux bien faire du chocolat chaud pour Rin et Len pendant que je prépare leurs tartines ?

Kaito ne se rappelait pas du jour où il était devenu baby-sitter mais n'eut pas vraiment son mot à dire et ne put que s'exécuter. Heureusement, il avait déjà fini son propre petit-déjeuner, ce qui aurait été un exploit avec Rin et Len dans ses pattes.

Il se chargea donc de faire chauffer du lait dans une casserole avant d'y ajouter de la poudre de chocolat pendant que Meiko faisait griller des tartines. Tout cela dans le plus grand des calmes, du moins pendant quelques secondes, avant que Rin et Len ne s'ennuient.

– J'ai faim… gémit Len.

– J'ai froid… ajouta Rin sur le même ton.

– Tu veux pas te dépêcher, grand-frère ?

– Est-ce que Miku a bientôt fini ?

Kaito grinça des dents. Il ne put s'empêcher de grommeler :

– Et vous ? Vous pouvez pas…. Aïe !

Il fut interrompu dans ses propos par une claque derrière la tête. Il jeta un regard larmoyant à Meiko.

– Meiko… gémit-il en se frottant la tête. P-pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

– Ne t'avises pas de leur dire quoi que ce soit, dit sévèrement Meiko. Ce ne sont que des enfants. Ils ont le droit d'avoir faim et froid.

Kaito aurait beaucoup à dire en signe de protestation mais n'en fit rien. Ce serait une perte de temps de se disputer avec Meiko, surtout qu'elle gagnait toujours à la fin. Il se contenta donc de maudire ce monde injuste et retourna préparer le chocolat chaud, sous le regard vigilant de Meiko.

Avec de la chance, peut-être qu'ils allaient perdre les jumeaux lors d'une promenade en forêt…


End file.
